movie_fanmakesfandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Fox's Dream
The next day, at the palace, the doors opened and an angry Rabbit stormed into the room. "Grr! I've never been so insulted!" Rabbit shouted. He passed by Robin Hood, Fox's father. "Prince Rabbit, you're not leaving so soon, are you?" Robin asked. "Good luck marrying her off!" Rabbit said as he stormed off. And with that, the angry gray rabbit was gone. Robin then groaned as he looked at a piece of Rabbit's fur. He then said, "Fox!" as he went into the courtyard to find his daughter. "Fox! Fox!" he called. He spotted a 17-year-old vixen, sitting on a fountain. She had hazel eyes, pink eyelashes, a brown nose, and a reddish-orange tail and wore a light blue tube top, matching pants, a sapphire-adorned headband, and blue slippers with pointed toes. Her names was Fox, the princess of Agrabah and Robin's daughter. "Fox," Robin said and walked toward her until a Puppy Pokémon came up and growled at him. In his mouth was a piece of gray fur. "Ooh, confound it, Growlithe!" Robin scolded, pulling on a piece of fur out of Growlithe's mouth. He looked at the sheet, and suddenly realized that it was a piece of Rabbit's fur. "So this is why Prince Rabbit stormed out." "Oh, father," Fox smiled, "Growlithe was just playing with him." Then she leaned over to Growlithe and said to him in a cute tone, "Weren't you, Growlithe? You were just playing with that over-dressed, self-absorbed Prince Rabbit, right?" She hugged him and the Puppy Pokémon giggled. Robin have Fox a stern look as he tapped he foot. Then Fox cleared her throats. Robin said as he followed Fox to the birdcage, "Dearest, you've got to stop rejecting every suitor who comes to call. The law says you must be …" "…married to a prince…" Robin and Fox said together. "…by your next birthday." Robin finished. "The law is wrong." Fox said as she opened the bird cage and picked up the bird. "You've only got three more days." Robin said. "Father, I hate being forced into this." said Fox, "If I do marry, I want it to be for love," "Fox," Robin said before he placed the bird back in the cage, "it's not only this law. I'm not going to be around forever. I just want to make sure you're taken care of. Provided for." Fox had seated herself back on the fountain. "Please! Try to understand!" she said, "I've never done a thing on my own." She swirled her finger in the water, where the fish were swimming in. "I've never had any real friends." "Growlithe!" Growlithe glared at her. "Except you, Growlithe." said Fox. Growlithe smiled. Robin walked toward Fox. "I've never even been outside the palace walls." she said. "But Fox, you're a princess." said Robin. Fox sighed and slapped the water's surface with her hand. "Then maybe I don't wanna be a princess anymore!" And she turned around, arms crossed and pouting. Robin huffed in frustration and stuttered to get the vixen's attention, but she wouldn't listen. Finally, Robin proclaimed, "Allah forbid you should have any daughters!" And he stormed back into the palace. Growlithe looked confused. "Growlithe?" asked Growlithe. Fox walked over to the cage and opened it, letting all of the birds fly out. She smiled as she watched the birds soar into the sky. Category:Aladdin Fanmakes Category:Bubbles8218